Fallin' 4 U
by Little V
Summary: -Um estranho.   - Seu estranho. Sempre.  Kate


Falling for you.

"De repente, estávamos cercados de murmúrios de adeus e eu te amo.

- Se sobrevivermos a isso – Garrett sussurrou para Kate – eu a seguirei a qualquer lugar, mulher.

-Agora é que ele me diz isso – ela murmurou".

Amanhecer, página 544, capítulo 37, por nossa musa, Stephenie Meyer.

** Apenas alguns olhares, talvez algumas ofensas seriam suficientes para construir um sentimento. Inesperado, inusitado. Até mesmo na hora errada, como continuava se dizendo a cada segundo. Mas era inevitável não se prender àquele sorriso de perfeito paspalho, ou moleque. O **_**seu**_** moleque. Era estranho pensar que pertencia a alguém agora, depois de tanto e **_**tanto **_**tempo sem ninguém. Ainda mais agora, quando deveria se portar como uma guerreira e não uma adolescente apaixonada. Tempos difíceis, momentos de desespero, um futuro que se estendia como um véu negro à frente e só o que ela queria saber era de passar mais e mais tempo ao lado daquele homem tão diferente e tão comumente apaixonável. **

'**Um nômade...' – pensava. **

** Sempre seguiu o padrão "vegetariano", seguindo o correto à risca, sendo a mais racional do clã Denalli. A 'certinha', a fria, a inatingível. ****Poderosa, era como suas irmãs a viam. Suas irmãs... ****Uma delas havia colocado a todos naquela situação, com certeza por sua enorme cabeça dura. Não acreditava que Irina estava fazendo aquilo com a própria família, simplesmente era complicado acreditar. **

**- Posso? – a voz que tanto fazia sua cabeça girar sem encontrar uma saída se fez presente, tirando-a do momento de devaneio. **

** Deu de ombros. Sua vontade era gritar que sim, ele podia sentar ali, podia abraçá-la, confortá-la e niná-la para toda a eternidade. Mas seu orgulho, como sempre, era muito mais alto. E dominante. **

**- Está tudo bem, Kay?**

**- Eu já lhe pedi para não me chamar assim, Garrett – falou entre dentes. Incrível como tinha ganas de beijá-lo e ao mesmo tempo vontade de arrancar seus braços fora.**

**- Eu sei que te balança – cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo de maneira marota e provocante. Tudo por **_**sua**_** Kate. **

**- Você sabe que me enoja, na verdade – ia se levantar, mas ele segurou seu pulso. **

**- E você sabe que me ama, Kay. Pare de resistir – olhou sério, com os olhos vermelhos borbulhando. **

**- Eu não me apaixono por estranhos, desculpe – puxou o pulso – Desista Garrett, eu não sou mais um desafio. **

** Saiu, deixando-o só. **

**- Você nunca vai ser um desafio, minha Kay. **

** O homem se levantou também, indo conversar com os outros integrantes daquela família tão diferente. Logo se aproximou da irmã de sua Kate, e ficaram um bom tempo conversando. Ela era uma pessoa encantadora, realmente muito amigável, aquela vampira de olhos claros. Não tão claros e vivos como os da irmã, óbvio, mas ainda assim muito amigáveis. ****Tânia. Esse era o nome de sua futura cunhada. ****Kate passou olhando-os com certa frustração, feito um furacão. Garrett riu. Estava tão óbvio que ela estava perdidinha por ele que a casa não comentava outra coisa. Emmett e Edward chegaram a apostar quando ela se renderia aos encantos do vampiro. Este com certeza era o momento de descontração no meio de tanto caos e Garret se orgulhava por saber que o motivo de algumas risadas era ele. Afinal, adorava ser e fazer as pessoas felizes. **

**- Já conseguiu? – perguntou-lhe Tânia. **

**- Ainda não. Que irmã difícil hein?**

**- Não é o senhor que adora desafios?**

**- Será que ninguém entende que ela não é um desafio? – se irritou. **

**- Eu entendo Garrett, eu entendo – ela se levantou, seguindo o caminho da irmã. Duplinha dura na queda, pensou o vampiro. **

** Tânia não entendia porque Kate não cedia logo. Mais do que ninguém, ela conhecia a irmã, a melhor amiga. E com certeza Garret havia conquistado cada cantinho daquele coração durão. **

**- Com ciúme da própria irmã, Kay? – perguntou, escorando-se no batente da porta do quarto que dividia com Kate. **

**- Até você Tânia? ****Francamente! – indignou-se. Escondeu a face, com medo da irmã ler em seus olhos o óbvio. **

** Era um caminho sem volta. E ela estava no final. Era, sem dúvidas, o caminho do amor. **

**I don't know but**

**I think I may be**

**Fallin' for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should**

**Keep this to myself**

**Waiting 'till I know you better**

**[Bridge]**

**I am trying**

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to**

**I'm scared of what you'd say**

**So I'm hiding**

**What I'm feeling**

**But I'm tired of**

**Holding this inside my head**

**[Chorus]**

**I've been spending all my time**

**Just thinking 'bout you**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I've been waiting all my life**

**And now I find you**

**I don't know what to do**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**Com muita rapidez chegou a noite que antecederia a luta. Volturis, o maior pesadelo de Kate. E sua irmã, sua querida irmã lá, enfiada no meio daqueles indignos. E amanhã, todos eles correndo perigo, Tânia em perigo, Garret...**

**- Ora vamos Kate, se preocupar com quem não merece? – bufou. – Kay boba!**

** Paralisou ao se ouvir murmurando o apelido que ele havia lhe dado. Permitiu-se dar um leve sorriso. Graças aos céus estava isolada num dos quartos, enquanto todos estavam caçando, ou por aí, com seu par. Um relance dela e Garret andando por aí, juntos, como um casal, lhe invadiu a cabeça, pensamento que ela logo expulsou. ****Não deveria. Aquela, afinal, poderia ser sua última noite. **

**- A última da minha eternidade…- pensou. **

** Ela não passaria sozinha. Não agora que precisava tanto de um abraço, de um consolo. Um bolo enorme se formou em sua garganta e ela percebeu a realidade. **_**Poderia ser a última noite**_** de todos ali. Isso a desesperou, deixou-a sem chão como nunca. ****Não poderia ser real. Arfou segurando o peito. ****Seria possível estar chorando agora, depois de tantos anos? Estaria voltando a sentir, a ter um coração, embora o mesmo estivesse morto há tempos? Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que embora não tivessem um coração, quem sentisse como um humano sente, estaria tão ou mais vivo. ****Sim, ela estava sentindo de novo. Medo. Desespero. Angústia. Amor. **

**Abriu a porta do quarto e correu para fora. Passou por várias pessoas, por animais, por muitas coisas. E então estava frente a frente com a pessoa que a fizera voltar a sentir. **

**- Garrett – soluçou. **

** Não foram mais necessárias palavras. Logo estavam abraçados. Kate chorava, Garret a confortava, tentava a todo custo tranqüilizar a dona de seu coração. Lhe doía como nunca havia doido vê-la daquela maneira, fragilizada, sofrendo, angustiada. **

**- Fica comigo essa noite?- ela perguntou, quando ficou mais calma, sem se soltar daquele aperto aconchegante. **

**- Fica comigo, simplesmente? – ele rebateu, lhe arrancando um risinho. **

**- Só por essa noite – disse, antes de trilhar um caminho de doces beijos até a boca que tanto desejava. **

** Não tinham a menor pressa, não tinham o menor desespero em se descobrir aos poucos. Exploravam-se com cuidado, às vezes aumentando o ritmo, por pura gula. ****Gula de ter um ao outro. Desejo. Vontade incontrolável de amar e ser amado. **

**- Minha Kay – sussurrou antes de tê-la para si, de vez, com amor, com vontade, com a alma e o corpo. **

** Quando o sol já nascia no horizonte, selaram o último amanhecer com um beijo apaixonado. **

**- Um estranho – sussurrou, ainda deitada sobre o peito daquele que a fizera feliz, ao menos uma última vez. **

**- Seu estranho. Sempre – beijou-lhe os cabelos. **

**- Primeira e última vez?**

**- Darei a minha vida hoje para que não seja. O mundo não pode perder olhos tão belos. **

**- Não dê uma de herói hoje. Apenas mantenha-se vivo! – pediu, olhando-o nos olhos, segurando com força suas mãos. **

**- Assim que puder, fuja, corra. Mantenha-se viva!**

** Sorriram e levantaram-se, pegando o que sobrara de suas roupas. Foram se preparar para a batalha. Antes, porém, de regressarem à casa dos Cullen, Garrett segurou-a pela cintura uma vez mais, apenas para murmurar:**

**- Minha eterna Kay. **

**As I'm standing here**

**And you hold my hand**

**Pull me towards you**

**And we start to dance**

**All around us**

**I see nobody**

**Here in silence**

**It's just you and me**

**[Bridge]**

**[Chorus]**

**Oh I just can't take it**

**My heart is racing**

**Emotions keep spinning out**

**[Chorus]**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**I want you all around me**

**And now I just can't hide it**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**Fallin' for you**

**Alívio. Corações leves e livres, enfim. A paz preenchia cada espaço dali, enquanto viam os Volturi rumar para mais longe e mais longe. Kate, porém, ainda tinha motivos para chorar. Irina. Sua amada Irina. O que mais queria era brigar, massacrar e torturar a todos aqueles filhos da mãe. Pro inferno aqueles Volturi. Chegara a machucar Garret em seu ápice de ódio. Agora, só o que fazia, era abraçar quem estava ao seu redor. Tânia. Carlisle. Rose. Bella. Nessie. Edward. Enfim, Garrett, o qual a tirou do chão. Teve certeza dos risinhos de todos ali, ainda mais quando ele lhe disse que a seguiria onde fosse. Ela lhe devolveu a brincadeira. **

**- Você me conquistou, meninão. **

**- Eu te amo, Kay. **

**- Eu também te amo, Garrett – sussurrou olhando em seus olhos, para logo depois selar aquele momento com o mais doce dos beijos já vistos. **

** E assim, como sempre, era bom admitir o amor à vida. Afinal, só ele faz-nos seguir em frente. **

**Kate&Garrett. **


End file.
